


The One Where Logan Hates The Holidays

by terrae



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Erik, Baking, But He Still Enjoys Being With His Boyfriends, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Holidays, M/M, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrae/pseuds/terrae
Summary: It's the holidays. Logan hates holidays, so he takes out his frustrations on innocent baked goods. Until Charles and Erik come along to distract him.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Logan, Erik Lehnsherr/Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71
Collections: Secret Mutant Madness 2019





	The One Where Logan Hates The Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [IreneADonovan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> It's the holidays. Logan hates holidays, so he takes out his frustrations on innocent baked goods. Until Charles and Erik come along to distract him.

“I’m just saying dessert not infused with booze is like turkey without gravy: a mistake.” 

“He’s not wrong,” Charles quipped in.

“Children are going to eat this," Erik said with what seemed to be his fifth exasperated breath that evening. "I can’t put half a bottle of brandy in a batch of brownies and make bourbon gingerbread cookies. Remind me how you came to be in charge of this school.” The last comment was directed at Charles in particular. Erik looked between the professor, who was piping frosting onto the cookies that had come out of the oven, and Logan, who was helpfully sipping beer and dragging long puffs out of his cigar. Charles had made a mistake getting him that fancy pack as a Christmas present; now all of them had to suffer from inhaling expensive smoke. 

They were sat in the kitchen, away from the students’ eyes to make the cookies as much of a surprise as possible (though Erik suspected they could smell it already). In spite of not celebrating the holidays himself, Erik's mother's cookbook had all the cookie recipes known to humanity, and he wanted to put it to good use. Besides, not one person in the mansion knew how to cook or bake without there being casualties, and just because the students didn’t have their parents around, it didn't mean they didn't deserved to have some baked goods on Christmas Eve. 

With a glass of milk. Not alcohol. 

“I think the gingerbread house is ready to be assembled,” Charles announced. He had finished piping Christmas trees and gingerbread men, giving Logan all the leftover bits to nibble at. It was trying those leftovers which had led Logan to reach his earlier conclusion. 

“If you think you can make a tastier cookie, I’d like to see you giving it a try,” Erik shrugged, gathering the cookies to begin working on the gingerbread house. Every once in a while, Logan would try sneaking a cookie into his mouth, but Erik was quicker, and would force the adamantium in the man's hands away with a flick of his fingers. He had never been so grateful for his powers before. 

Erik watched as Charles wheeled himself to peer at the tray baking in the oven before turning to look at Erik. He knew what Charles wanted to say and rushed to explain himself before Charles assumed anything. _I had time on my hands. Everyone is doing something: decorating the tree, wrapping gifts, watching Christmas movies. This is what I’m good at._ The smell in the kitchen was incredible, wafting through Erik’s nostrils and calming him down. He had been baking all day, producing trays and trays of cakes, brownies, cookies… After all, Charles’ kitchen was well-equipped and the trays and pans were collecting dust.  It was also his first Christmas at the mansion. With his mother and Ruthie in Germany, he didn't have them around to celebrate Hanukkah with, so he didn't see the point. But Charles would smile at him as he passed, and Erik would consider running the idea by him, that they could celebrate it together the following year. Charles was his family, after all.

Charles smiled again and nodded without saying another word. He returned to the table to assemble the gingerbread house. From the looks of it, it was going to be huge, but that was good. The kids were savage beasts. 

_They just get excited_ , Charles told him. _Having you cook for them instead of Raven or me, this_ is _Christmas for them._

Erik channeled his gratitude at him as he pulled the tray with the gingerbread to their side of the table.

Logan muttered that he didn’t see the point of going through the trouble of assembling it just so that it could be taken apart and eaten again, launching discourse between the three of them. It was obvious Logan wasn’t the biggest fan of the holidays, as he often said, “It starts getting less exciting by the year.” 

To which Erik would emphasize that Logan was an old man. And no, that did not mean he could get free cookies whenever he wanted. 

“At least Charles and I are doing something,” Erik protested, struggling with keeping the cookie house still. Cooking, he excelled at. Baking, he could figure out. But frosting? He’d rather spend his time listening to Hank reading his latest machines' manuals. 

“Looks like you’re having fun,” Logan said, smirking as Erik continued to struggle. He put out his cigar and downed the rest of his beer and told Erik to step aside, picking up the frosting bag and started working, surprisingly with ease, gluing the cookies together for a strong foundation. Even Charles was surprised, his mouth slightly ajar as he watched Logan build up his side of the house. 

“How on earth did you learn how to do this?” Charles asked. 

“Come on, Chuck, as if I’d tell you.” But at Charles’ raised eyebrows, Logan acquiesced. Erik wanted to smirk - no one could deny Charles anything, and the telepath knew it. Drawing in a deep breath and never taking his eyes off the gingerbread house, Logan said, “I used to work for a baker - no, don’t jump to conclusions - in the 40s. He would need someone to do the heavy lifting, bring sacks of flour every day, delivery, things like that. Guy liked to talk as he worked. Learned a few things. The store wasn’t popular but it had its loyal customers and ‘round the holidays, the man would need help. Let’s just say this isn’t the first gingerbread I meet, okay? Let’s leave it at that.” 

Charles had put his frosting bag on the table and gestured for Erik to come closer. Erik happily obeyed as they both listened to Logan, coming to stand behind Charles and wrapping his arms around the man. His hands were full of frosting, but Charles had grabbed a towel and started cleaning Erik’s hands. They were both content to just listen to Logan as the latter became hilariously engrossed and dedicated to working on the cookie house. 

Noticing their staring, Logan put down the piping bag and looked up. “What?”

Charles grinned, looking up at Erik and back at Logan. “We got you to talk about something other than your disdain for the holidays for more than five minutes. I think we deserve a reward." 

Grunting, Logan grabbed a towel and cleaned his hands, smirking at both of his lovers. "Haven't you heard? It's Christmas, which means you can have all the presents you want provided you aren't on the naughty list." 

"Santa's dead," Erik deadpanned. 

Charles widened his eyes comically, his hand held up in surrender. "Why don't we go to the bedroom and Logan would tell us how exactly we've been naughty this year. If perhaps he would like to do something about it." 

Logan took Charles up on his offer, and the night redeemed Logan being a nuisance about the holidays earlier. Meanwhile, Erik couldn't stop thinking of all the cookies that still needed decorating, and if he could bribe Logan into use his finesse with the rest of them. 

(It turned out he could).

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/terraae)


End file.
